1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of imagery, and more specifically, to overhead imagery and video.
2. Description of the Related Art
The growth of the geo-spatial and geo-services industries has substantially increased the demand for overhead imagery. Traditional methodologies for collecting overhead imagery are extremely expensive, and the high cost prohibits the capture of images for many potential applications.